Purebloods and Their Tedious Traditions
by Argo0
Summary: Before Harry can get rid of many of the irrelevant traditions that hinder the magical world, first he must embrace them. Harry/Narcissa/Daphne. Contains smut and a little bit of Ginny bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** This story contains scenes of a sexual nature, and includes infidelity. If this bothers you, you should hit back right now.

AN: Greetings friends. Hope you are well upon reading this.

It's been awhile since I've posted anything, about 6 months. Thought I might even get to a year without posting anything, but wouldn't you know it, this week I get hit by a burst of creative energy, and the words just flow. Figures that it occurs when work is actually starting to pick up.

Anyway this story was requested by one of my most loyal readers, undergroundirector, and it will be a 3-part story, although I do also intend to do a few more one-shots as well, including a How to Train Your Dragon one shot which will be up within the next few hours, if it isn't already, so go check that out as well. I can't really say when the next chapters will be up. I've written about 8 pages so far for the second chapter, and about 1 page for the third. It might be that work remains slow and I can focus a bit more on them, or work may pick up and I have less time. Basically, the chapter will get done when it gets done, and I can't really promise anything more than that. Sorry about.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy cast a curious glance over at the young man who sat across from her as she sipped tea in his living room. "So what is it that you wanted to speak with me about Harry," she asked him as they had settled into their seats.

When Narcissa had lied to Voldemort about Harry's death, she had been trying to save her family and free them all from the shackles that the dark lord had placed around them. She certainly wasn't thinking about the possible dividends that it might pay. Yet that's exactly what happened. The entire Malfoy had faced harsh sentences for their previous affiliations, the victims of the overzealous new government, eager to place blame, regardless of how warranted it may be. Their salvation however came in the form of non-other than Harry Potter, who despite his less than stellar relationship with the male members of the Malfoy family, told of how she risked her life and saved him without hesitation. In light of that, both Lucius and Draco were given lighter sentences in the now Dementor-free Azkaban, the former still having five years left on his sentence while the latter having been released after a few months.

As the years since the conclusion of the Battle of Hogwarts passed by, Narcissa found herself spending more and more time with the young man, as he tried to navigate the world of politics and tradition that his heritage and fame had thrust him into. A world that he admittedly wanted little to do with, yet his past experience with incompetent, corrupt and manipulative politicians made him unwilling to trust them to behave in a manner that benefited the society they governed. It was most likely this reason that led to their meeting at the present. "Well…" Harry started, the topic clearly making him uncomfortable giving the way he was fidgeting. "I've been thinking about taking up my traditional seat in the Wizengamot and I've been looking at what I need to do and…"

The discomfort in his voice, combined with her own knowledge, told Narcissa exactly what was bothering him. "Ah I see," she stated. "You've found out that they don't let unmarried and fatherless men take up their seats."

"Yeah," he sighed, partly in relief at her cutting to the chase, partly in annoyance at the situation in general. "Which doesn't make any bloody sense to me at all. I mean what does it matter if I'm married or have kids?"

"Not a lot about traditions do make sense, given as they were usually built in a completely different time and culture," Narcissa explained to her host as she took a sip of her tea. "However, this tradition is to ensure continuity. After all, why bother giving a family a seat if that family will be gone in another generation?"

"But that still doesn't make sense," cried Harry in frustration. "It's the Potter family seat, what does it matter how many there are if as long as there's still one Potter to sit in it?"

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. "I'm afraid I can't really give you any more insight than what I already have," she conceded, unbothered by the young man's outburst. "That was the reason I was told, and if there was another reason, then I am unaware of it as you are. What I do know however is that whether it makes sense or not is irrelevant, as is often the case with these kinds of traditions. If you wish to claim your family's seat, then you must get married and have a child. Lucius could not claim his seat until Draco had been born, and if it hadn't been for the Dark Lord, your own father might have claimed the Potter seat soon after your birth."

Seeing Harry's disgruntled demeanour, the older witch sighed. "I know you don't like it Harry," Narcissa said calmly. "But the sad truth is that if you want to change some of these traditions, then you will have to embrace them, at least for a time."

The older woman took another sipped of her tea, while considering how to help the young man in front of her. "What about Miss Granger, or the Weasley girl?" Narcissa suggested after a moment, putting her cup back on the table, the last name uttered with some reluctance. "You are familiar with both of them, and marriage between either of them would benefit the girl you choose. It would certainly boost the Weasley's standing a great deal, and it is no secret that Miss Granger wishes to change our world. Being married to you would be a great boon towards her goals."

A dark look flickered across Harry's face at the mention of Ginny Weasley. "Hermione is dating Ron, and they're both very happy together and I have no intention to change that. Plus, I don't really feel that way about her," he explained, getting the easy one out of the way first. "As for Ginny… well, things haven't been going that well between us before we broke up, and now… well, just look at this."

"Oh? What's the little dear done now," the blonde witch said with disdain.

He picked up the newspaper lying on the far side of the table and handed it Narcissa. Reading the date, she noticed it was from three days previous. Her eyes scrolled until they found the article Harry was obviously referring to. "Ah… it says here she was photographed in the middle of an orgy after the Harpies last game in Glasglow," she said aloud as she read the article before putting the paper back down. "It also mentioned that her current boyfriend, Pierre Bisset, was not among the participants. Yes, I can see why you wouldn't want to go back to her."

"Before our break up, I had suspected her of cheating, and when I tried to talk about it, she deflected until she eventually started screaming at me to respect her space," Harry said before giving a slight snort. "This was the same woman who wanted to know where I was every minute of the day and would get angry if I was alone for five minutes with another woman, even if that woman was my best friend."

"There are also other, more political reasons not to get back with her," Narcissa said, her voice taking a lecture-like tone. "If you are serious about going into politics, then how you're perceived is just as important as your intentions. And this also goes for your future wife and anyone else you would want to associate with. Miss Weasley has had a history with scandal and rumour, some proven and some not. Something like this would be used against you at the drop of the hat, and as it appears that the girl has issues with fidelity, it would not seem that you would be able to trust her to stay true to you, thus creating more scandal, not to mention the possibility of her telling your secrets to your political enemies."

"It's not like I want to get back with Ginny anyway," Harry commented. "All that other stuff aside, I don't want a marriage where I suspect my wife is with another man the moment I leave the door, and I'm not sure I'll ever have that with Ginny."

"Understandable and commendable," Narcissa spoke with a tone of thoughtfulness. "If you are hoping to find a perfect marriage that are often portrayed in fairy tales and fiction, then I'm afraid you are just setting yourself up for disappointment. However, just because this is a marriage arranged for political reasons, does not mean you should saddle yourself with the first eligible witch. An unhappy marriage can be just as disastrous as any extramarital affair. When choosing your future bride, you need to take all of these things into account."

Harry thought on her words, looking further irritated at the situation. Narcissa sighed at the young man's frustrations, knowing he was wading into waters he wanted nothing to do with in regards to this marriage business. She would need to get him to relax before he became too stressed. "Harry," she spoke softly, interrupting the dark haired man's doubtless bitter chain of thought. "I think you need to take a step back from this marriage business. I understand it is important to you that you take your family's seat, but even if you marry a witch today and impregnate her, you still won't be able to take you seat for at least nine months. The truth is you are probably at least years away from taking the seat, so you will have time to do things properly."

The former Gryffindor nodded at her words with a sigh. "You're right, as usual."

Without a word, the Lady Malfoy placed her teacup and saucer onto the coffee table and stood up, gracefully closing the distance between herself and the chair Harry occupied. "Just relax Harry," she told him, her voice carrying the undeniable seductiveness to it.

Narcissa leaned forward and gave Harry a light peck on his lips before lowering herself onto her knees, bringing her face to the young man's crotch. She deftly pulled down the zipper and fished out his half hard member out from his boxers. The older witch smirked at the hitch in Harry's breath as her soft hand gently grasped the flesh rod and began stroking it. Slowly but obviously, the cock in her hand began to harden until it reached it full length of eight inches and was quite thick. It was truly an impressive specimen.

Without giving any further thought, Narcissa took the young man into her mouth, starting by gently sucking on the tip before moving her mouth down along the shaft, getting as much of the appendage in as possible and using her hand to massage what she couldn't. "Merlin, Narcissa," Harry groaned, running his fingers through her blonde hair as she continued to get more and more of his cock down her throat.

They had started having sex a few weeks after Harry's disastrous break up with Ginny and Narcissa had correctly realised that Harry was becoming far too stressed out due to the media frenzy that followed. She felt that the best way for a young man such as Harry to relax was sex, her reasoning reinforced by her own desires created by the absence of her husband. So she had invited Harry around to Malfoy Manor and had waited for him in the parlour where the fireplace was connected to the Floo. When he stumbled out of the fireplace, still unable to get used to magic travel, he was greeted by a seductively posed and naked Narcissa Malfoy sitting on the sofa. Needless to say he needed very little convincing after that.

They had agreed to be discreet with their liaisons, meeting only at Malfoy Manor or his flat in London, and with the release of her son from Azkaban, less so at the manor. And while their affair was not one prolonged act of consistent debauchery, Naricssa could not remember a time where she had been so sexually satisfied. Harry's general mood, which had become more relaxed than it had been during his relationship with Ginny, also improved greatly.

Coming back to reality, Harry once again groaned but this time it was because of Narcissa deep throating him and managed to press her nose into his pubic hair. "Damn… I don't… think I'm going to last much longer… Narcissa," he hissed, struggling to maintain control under such a pleasurable assault.

While the older woman appreciated the warning, it was unnecessary and wasn't sure why Harry still bothered after all this time. She was more than eager to take his load in her mouth now as she had very often in the past. But she supposed Harry would always be a gentleman and that she should be grateful that was still the case even after screwing each other for several months.

Regardless, Narcissa continued blowing the former Gryffindor, and her eagerness always seemed to turn Harry on as it didn't take long before he came, firing his load into her mouth. The first time Narcissa had done this for him, she had been surprised by the sheer quantity he deposited into her mouth and much of it had dribbled down her chin, arousing her lover even further. Now she was much better prepared and practiced at swallowing the large loads Harry seemed to build up, yet always deliberately let some of his cum dribble now, the look of lust on Harry's face never failing to make her wetter.

She pulled herself away from her delicious treat, leaving a few drops of semen streak down her chin. Harry could only watch in absolute rapture as her nimble tongue, which had second ago been running itself along the underside of his shaft, lick them up. It was incredibly sexy.

She stood upright in front of him, presenting her attractive form to his lust filled eyes, which drifted up and down her body, admiring how she filled out her low cut, violet dress. His eyes lingered on the generous amount cleavage she displayed, not for the first time since she arrived earlier, an action that she noticed straight away and smirked at him. "You always do enjoy looking at my breasts," she observed teasingly.

Harry smiled sheepishly at being caught. "Well they are fantastic," he said in his defence.

Narcissa gave off a light musical laugh. "Then I suppose you would prefer an unimpeached view," she asked rhetorically.

Without another word she undid the clasp of her dress, charmed to be done with a snap of her fingers, and allowed her dress to fall gracefully to the floor, pooling at her feet. As she stepped out of the fallen garment, Harry was treated to her completely naked form, her mature body having aged well with toned long legs, widened hips, neatly trimmed blonde hair above a glistening vagina and a firm and generous bust. "No underwear?" Harry couldn't resist commenting, unable to take his eyes from the pure blood witch.

Narcissa shook her head. "No, I have recently decided to stop wearing underwear to our little get-togethers," she explained, noting the look of increased desire on Harry's face. "They almost always end in the same way, so I decided that there is little point in wearing them."

"Works for me," Harry said huskily as he stood up in front of Narcissa, placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body against his while doing the same with their lips.

Narcissa moaned into his mouth as she was mauled by the younger man. She could feel his erection pressing against her flushed flesh and while maintaining the kiss with her younger lover, used her dainty hands to work off the buckles and button that held his pants in place. When his trousers did drop to the floor, she moved her hands upwards, attempting to undo the buttons of his shirt, but as the task proved to be a bit more difficult than her previous task, given that Harry's talented fingers were now penetrating to soaking vagina, so he opted for an alternative method of removing his shirt. Grasping the garment on each side, she gave a powerful yank, causing many buttons to fly off and was treated to the much treasured sight of Harry Potter's naked chest.

Harry was a man who enjoyed keeping fit and that combined with playing quidditch in school and the short lived Auror training left him athletic and strong in Narcissa's opinion. An opinion which was reinforced by Harry's next move when he placed his hands behind her thighs and lifted her right off the ground. Narcissa was caught off guard for but a moment before she nimbly wrapped her arms around his neck and her smooth legs around her waist. With great strength and precision, Harry angled his older lover so the tip of his manhood slid into her drenched cavern and moved his hands from her thighs to her ass for a better grip. Happy at his hold on her, Harry unceremoniously pull her further onto his cock.

"Oh Merlin," Narcissa hissed in delight as her honeypot was filled with her lover's wonderful member. "Oh yes… just like that… Harrrryyy…"

Harry merely grunted, too busy concentrating on his task. He was fortunate that Narcissa always took good care of herself, as if she were any heavier, then fucking her while standing up would be much harder than she seemed to think it was. True he enjoyed the position just as much as she did, but it certainly wasn't the easiest position to maintain. Still he'd find a way to suffer through it, especially if her pussy kept clenching him like that.

Narcissa continued to moan like a whore as her lover continued to pound her. She loved the feeling of weightlessness as her strong younger lover held her in the air, completely at his control and using her as he saw fit. And she so did enjoy how he used her, with his well-developed shaft penetrating her in ways that only Harry could. "Oh yes Harry… yes right there… oh fuck me… oh you naughty boy…" she moaned in his ear as he bottomed out inside her again before pulling her back, repeating the process. "Yes Harry… keep fucking me… keep at it… until we both cum…"

Despite the earlier blowjob, Harry knew he wasn't far away. He had been stressed about claiming his seat lately and stress always reduced his staying power. "Fuck I'm close…" he groaned, warning his blonde lover.

Narcissa merely tightened her legs around his waist. "So am I love…Hurry up and cum… cum in my wet pussy… cum in your rival's mother…"

Harry knew there was something wrong with him, as whenever she made references to either of the male Malfoys, it never failed to excite him and this time it failed to prove the exception. Grabbing her ass cheeks tightly, he pulled her towards him again, shoving as much of himself inside her as possible, before letting loose another torrent of sperm with a load grunt.

The older witch moaned in delight, the pleasure from her lover filling her to the brim triggering her own climax. Her shuddering in ecstasy made it difficult for Harry to maintain his balance, so the athletic young man carefully stumbled backwards into the sofa, allowing their bodies to collapse onto it. There the lovers panted in their shared bliss, giving themselves a moment to calm down.

After several minutes of heavy breathing passed, Harry looking into Narcissa's eyes. "You know I've had a thought about that marriage thing."

The older witch rose one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Should I be insulted that you've regained your senses so quickly?" she said, her composed words off-put by her flushed face and deep breaths.

Harry gave a small chuckle. "I wouldn't worry about that Narcissa, you were fantastic as usual," he told her with a boyish grin. "No I was just thinking I could marry you."

"Have you fallen in love with me too Mr Potter," Narcissa teased, although she secretly dreaded a positive answer.

She inwardly gave a breath of relief when he shook his head. "Not in that way no, but I am comfortable with you and I enjoy spending time with you. Isn't that what marriage is?"

Knowing that their conversation would become serious, Narcissa decided that it needed to be had with fewer distractions as possible. She pulled herself off of Harry's lap, releasing the softening member from her womanhood and losing some of his deposit. "To a point yes they are important aspects to a marriage, but every marriage is different, just as every person is different. After all you are comfortable with Hermione Granger, and you enjoy spending time with her, but you said earlier that you wouldn't want to marry her, correct?"

"Yeah that's true," admitted a thoughtful Harry Potter.

"There are also many other reasons why we shouldn't get married," Narcissa continued. "The main one being that I am still very much in love with my husband."

She couldn't help but notice Harry's eyes dart down her naked body and to where their clothes lay. "Really," he asked incredulously.

Narcissa too looked at their naked bodies, their discarded clothes and Harry's flaccid cock covered in her juices. She imagined that her own privates looked just as incriminating, red from their previous coupling with cum coming out as well. "I know it might be hard to believe but it's the truth," she declared. "Lucius and I have been together for almost three decades. We wouldn't have lasted this long if we didn't know how to make our relationship work. Part of that involved taking on lovers and being honest about it."

Harry did a quick double take. "Wait you mean he knows about us?"

Narcissa nodded, showing no other reaction to his outburst. "That's correct," she answered, before grinning slightly. "He applauded my cunning by the way, at developing such a good relationship with our family's saviour."

She gave a small chuckle at the scowl that passed over her younger lover's face. "While you are definitely the best lover I've had, Harry, you are by no means the first," she explained to him. "But even if I weren't still in love with my husband, there are still other reasons why it would be a bad idea for us to marry."

"Such as," Harry asked, still disturbed at the knowledge of Lucius knowing he was banging the prisoner's wife.

"Mainly, that I am still a married woman," she started. "Leaving my husband while he's imprison for the much younger man that essentially put him there is not a scandal that you would want to start your political career. And then there is the fact that I am past my child bearing years. I could not give you an heir to carry on your name, and thus you wouldn't be able to qualify for your seat in the Wizengamot."

"Yeah, that makes sense, I guess," Harry said, still slightly downtrodden at how easily his suggestion had been shot down.

Narcissa smiled as she affectionately stroked the young man's cheek. "Nonetheless, thank you. It's very flattering that a young handsome man such as yourself would consider an old crone like me for marriage."

Harry chucked at her words. "You know very well that you aren't an old crone Narcissa."

"A woman always desires a compliment, especially from a charming gentleman, something you should keep in mind for your future wife," Narcissa said, pausing for a moment as she was struck by an idea. "And I actually have someone in mind for you, someone who I think you'll get along quite well with."

Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Who'd you have in mind?"

"You have meet Astoria, Draco's wife, correct?"

The dark haired man nodded. "Once, at the wedding. We didn't talk much but she was polite with none of the hidden condescension I usually get from former Slytherins."

"Well she has a sister in your year," explained Narcissa. "Bright girl, I believe she scored amongst the highest in the NEWTs, scoring several spots below Hermione Granger. And very beautiful. I think you would do well with her by your side."

Harry looked thoughtful at the suggestion. "Her name is Daphne, right? Daphne Greengrass?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** The following chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, you should hit back right now.

AN: Hello friends, hope you are well upon reading this.

Here's the next chapter of Purebloods and much thanks to all those who reviewed the story. Got some great feedback from the first chapter, and some of it was very constructive. Anyway I'm happy I got this chapter out so quickly, at least comparatively. When I posted the first chapter I had already written about 8 pages and upon completion, it was about 17 and almost double the length of the first, so it's a big one.

Unfortunately, the next chapter might take a bit longer. I'm only about 5 pages through it and lately I have been distracted with wanting to write other stories for How to Train Your Dragon, Arrow and Fairy Tail, so I can't really say when I'll have the next chapter out. But we'll have to see. As always though reviews are food for the ego and therefore always help speed things along.

Also just a heads up, some people may not like how I've written Daphne or the relationship between her and Harry. It will be more summative up to the point rather than detailing every single moment in their relationship and Daphne will not be as cold as she is often depicted in some stories. While the criticisms about these things are valid, this is just how I do things. I lack the creative energy to write a long multiple story arc and would rather sum things up in a single chapter. Things might also feel a bit inconsistent with how Harry wants an arranged marriage but doesn't exactly want to force someone into a contract. I can only apologies for this as I couldn't really think of another way to do things. Still I do hope you guys enjoy what I've written.

Finally, a special thank you to Robert77833 whose criticisms made me think a bit more about what I was writing. I hope you like the improvements I've tried to make and if not, don't hesitate to tell me.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter hummed to himself as he moved about the small but well-equipped kitchen in his flat. He altered between monitoring the various foods he had cooking in the oven and stove and tidying up the small bits of clutter that he could see throughout his flat, his horrible time with the Dursley family having created some good habits. He was determined to make that night's date with Daphne absolutely perfect, not for the purpose of creating a good impression, but because he enjoyed making her happy.

After his last meeting with Narcissa, he had been introduced to the Greengrass family by his older lover in order to discuss a marriage between himself and their oldest daughter Daphne. Cyrus Greengrass, the head of the house, was an older man close to his seventies who was more than eager to marry his remaining daughter off and connect himself to another prominent family, even if in Harry's case it was the name only. What the younger man had intended to be merely preliminary discussions would have been hijacked to the signing of an actual contract by the older wizard, had it not been for Narcissa, acting in the role of his legal counsel, who halted such talk in favour of lengthier and detailed discussions, to ensure Harry was not taken advantage of by the ambitious Greengrass.

Cyrus's wife, Anastasia, however was not as eager to sell off her remaining daughter. She had been cold towards him when they first met, something he had been warned about by Narcissa. The Lady Malfoy had explained to Harry that while the marriage between herself and Lucius was happy and functional, not every marriage was the same. At eighteen, Anastasia Rookwood had been forced to marry Cyrus Greengrass, a man many years her senior, against her will. And while he had never physically hurt her with force or magic, he had treated her more like a possession than a person, an attitude that had also extended to their daughters. Their marriage was not a happy one and Anastasia clearly feared the same miserable existence for her daughters.

His first interactions with Daphne went more or less the same. The attractive blonde teenaged witch he remembered passing occasionally through the halls of Hogwarts had developed into a stunningly beautiful young lady, yet she still maintained a frosty demeanour that she had been famous for in school. He had never really known why she was called the 'Ice Queen of Slytherin' until he came looking for her hand in marriage. Not that he didn't understand where she was coming from, as someone who for many years lived as a slave in all but name, he could sympathise with anyone who thought they were about to lose their freedom.

It was this mindset that made him seek as fair and balanced contract as he could, even though the whole idea about creating a contract for a marriage was completely barbaric to him.

Despite the frosty reception he received from the female Greengrasses, things with them quickly improved with the subsequent contract discussions. They started warming to him at their first discussion, when Harry insisted that Narcissa, Anastasia and Daphne be a part of the talks. Cyrus, who liked his women like he liked his art, pretty and silent, was taken aback and attempted to dissuade the younger man of this, citing that women had no place in this kinds of talks. Harry however remained firm on his point, stating that he wanted Narcissa in their as his legal counsel and trusted advisor, and that Daphne and Anastasia should be a part of these discussions as they too would be affected. Cyrus, more eager for the alliance than even Harry was, spoke no more on the subject, although still frowned disapprovingly when Harry asked any of the women for their input.

After that, the contract discussions progressed quickly with Harry earning further brownie points with his future wife and future mother-in-law by ensuring the contract was fair and equal to both parties, even if it cost him brownie points with his future father-in-law. But by the end of it, everyone was happy; Harry would get the wife he needed in order to help him fix the world, Anastasia wouldn't have to watch her daughter suffer in marriage like she had, Daphne would not be a broodmare masquerading as a wife and Cyrus got wealth and prestige. There were also a series of other clauses that ensured a strong marriage between the two, some of which had been added by Narcissa.

"What does 'neither shall deceive or attempt to deceive the other in regards to relations of any nature with persons outside of the union' mean?" Harry had asked, after they had left the Greengrasses' manor after the document was sign, referring to a line that Narcissa had insisted be included.

"It's part of the fidelity clause," Narcissa had replied. "Fidelity clauses were sometimes included to ensure the faithfulness of the people in the marriage, although they were normally skewed to favour the men in the relationship."

"But what does that clause mean?"

"It simply means that as long as you and Daphne are honest about your extramarital affairs with each other, you will not be negatively affected by the contract."

Harry had wrinkled his nose at that. "I would rather we both be faithful to each other and have no extramarital affairs."

"While there is certainly no fault in that, I will remind you Harry that you do not know Daphne. I do believe that the two of you will be good together, but truly there is no guarantee of this. It may be that the only thing that saves your marriage is sleeping with other people. You just need to be honest with each other. This clause has served Lucius and I well, as I am sure it will aid both your's and Draco's marriages," she had explained to Harry before adding. "And while we're on the subject, I feel it is best that we cease our liaisons for the time being, while the relationship between the two of you is young. No reason to add an extra problem."

Harry, although being a little disappointed, had nodded his agreement. "Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't be right to keep sleeping with you while I date Daphne."

He had surprised all three Greengrasses when, immediately after signing the marriage contract, he had asked Daphne out to dinner that night. He explained that now that they were to be married, the wedding being set for the following spring, giving them eight months to plan the wedding, it was in both of their best interests to establish some kind of positive relationship between them. Therefore, it only made sense for Harry to date Daphne, like normal couples do. Once again, he had managed to earn more brownie points with mother and daughter, who accepted his offer, and while Cyrus voiced that the idea was pointless as they had already signed the contract, as he had already gotten what he wanted, he didn't really care what the young man and his eldest daughter did at this stage.

And so began his relationship with Daphne Greengrass and after some initial awkwardness at the beginning of their first date, they quickly became comfortable with each other. Daphne found someone who she could be herself around and wouldn't treat her like property and Harry discovered a partner who also saw the same problems with the world and was eager to help fix them. The walls between them fell and their feelings for each grew as both Harry and Daphne began not just looking forward to spending time together, but eagerly anticipated it.

Harry was doing another check on one of the boiling pots when he heard a knock at his door. With an easy smile forming on his lips, he quickly made his way to the door and opened it to find his fiancée on the other side. "Aren't you a bit early," he mentioned teasingly as he welcomed her in and received a small kiss on the cheek as she entered.

"By only a few minutes," Daphne shot back, removing her black jacket and hanging it up. "I got bored of waiting at home. Why, are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not," Harry retorted, taking in her appearance. "I couldn't wait for you to arrive."

Daphne smiled as she noticed Harry's eyes drifted up and down. She had bought a brand new black dress just that day, hoping that Harry would like it on her. She had felt very sexy in it as it clung to her curves seductively and displayed a generous amount of cleavage, and while its length was fairly modest, falling just below the knee, the slit at each side allowed her to show off her smooth legs, which she had shaved barely an hour ago. The four inch heels she wore to complete her outfit made her legs look even sexier in her opinion, an opinion that seemed to be shared by her fiancé, given the look on his face.

While Daphne enjoyed dressing up with makeup and nice clothes, she had always done it for herself and never caring whether any man approved of her looks, especially her father. Yet after spending a month getting to know Harry and quickly falling for him, she now found herself choosing clothes and accessories with him in mind. Not that her fiancé was overly difficult to please in that regard, and neither was he oblivious to the amount of effort and time she put into looking her best. "I take it you like?" Daphne asked coyly, slowly twirling around so Harry could see how the dress clung to her back side. "It took ages to get ready."

"Worth every second," he responded. "You look breath taki- oh shit."

His cursing was prompted by the sound of a small alarm going off, causing Harry to dash back towards the kitchen, leaving his pleased looking fiancée by the entrance. After all, verbal compliments were nice, but causing a man to lose focus of everything and focus solely on you was empowering. Regardless of anything else, Harry Potter was good for her ego.

An amused Daphne followed Harry into the kitchen, who was busy ensuring their dinner did not get too much heat. "A bit distracted I see," she said with a slight laugh.

Harry in return shot her an amused glare. "Well you try focusing on something when in the presence of perfection."

Daphne just laughed again and looked around to survey her surroundings The kitchen was littered with a few pots with steam coming from them and there was a delicious smell coming from the oven. Just outside the kitchen was Harry's modest dining area, where his simple table was covered with a deep red table cloth and a silver three pronged candlestick was lit on top of it. She turned back to Harry, who was now placing cuts of roasted meat, the amazing smell from the oven, onto some plates. "I didn't realise we were eating in," she commented, watching him work.

"Figured it'd be nice for a change if we did something different then going out. Plus, I wanted to cook for you," he said, before frowning slightly. "Of course, we can still go out if you'd like."

"Merlin no," she exclaimed. "It smells amazing in here and I can't wait to taste it. I just didn't think you could cook."

"Had to learn, living with the Dursleys," he explained to his fiancée as he began serving up the vegetables. "But I enjoyed cooking, so it's something I kept up with."

As he continued serving up their dinner, he missed the dark look the fluttered across Daphne's pretty features. It had taken all of two dates for her to realise what a kind and generous person Harry truly was and then when he had told her about his early childhood with the Dursleys, she had been outraged. She had been tempted to track them down and turn them into something truly unpleasant, so they could be horrid inside and out. Harry had laughed off her idea, saying that there was no need, that he and Dudley were on good terms now and that he wouldn't mind never seeing the older Dursleys ever again. Daphne was amazed by her new fiancé's capacity for forgiveness, yet it still didn't stop the desire to exact retribution on his behalf.

Harry placed their dinner on the table and Daphne moved to join him, sitting in the seat that he pulled out for her. When he sat down, he asked her about her day as they both began eating. "Well actually, you'll never guess who I ran into today while I was shopping with Astoria," Daphne said conversationally as she took her first bite of the meal Harry had prepared her, and promptly fell in love a bit more.

"Who?" He questioned, struggling to think of who it might be. He and Daphne had almost no mutual friends and had not yet introduced each other to their respective circle of friends, despite having announced their engagement.

"Your ex, Ginny Weasley."

Daphne had to admit, she took a perverse thrill at seeing Harry's face darken at the mention of his former girlfriend, a woman who frankly baffled the blonde Slytherin. She had been able to work out that Harry was perfect husband material before the damned contract had been signed. Ginny on the other hand, had years and yet threw it away for some stupid reason or another. "What happened?" Harry asked in a tone that really said 'what did she do now?'.

"Nothing serious, Harry, you can relax," she playfully scolded, watching her fiancé become less tense. "It was remarkably subtler than anything I'd expect from someone named Weasley. She merely promised that I would pay for my slimy snake ways and that sooner or later you would go back to her because you were destined to be together. Or something equally as tripe."

Harry snorted at Daphne's story. "Sounds like her," he said with a scowl. "Well you don't have anything to worry about in that regard. I wouldn't want to get back with Ginny anyway, if for no other reason than I'm afraid I'll get in STI just by breathing the same air as her."

Daphne laughed, agreeing with the sentiment, while Harry frowned again at her earlier words. "And I know you've never met the Weasley's and Ginny doesn't exactly serve as good advertising, but they're good people."

The beautiful blonde was confused slightly before she realised what she had said to prompt this reaction from her fiancé. "I never said they weren't," she explained to Harry. "True I've never really had a high opinion of the family, but after meeting you and realising what they did for you, I'm inclined to agree. But while I may not know what kind of people they are, after going to school with Ronald, Fred, George, Ginny and even Percy, I certainly know that subtlety is not a Weasley family trait."

Harry relaxed a bit and laughed at her description. "Fair enough. I guess after the twin's pranks, Percy's posturing and Ron and me getting into trouble all the time, I guess none of us can claim to be subtle," he gave a small chuckle before looking a tad sheepish. "Sorry."

But Daphne simply waved off his apology. "It's fine. The Weasley's are the closest thing you have to a family, and I don't want to add to the barriers between you and them," she spoke softly to him. "Speaking of which how are things with you and the Weasley's."

"They're actually pretty good, all things considering," he explained to the witch. "Ginny doesn't attend family dinners much these days, so they're always happy to have me around. Although Ginny has basically alienated every one of her sisters-in-law so it's become a case of it being easier for me to be invited to family dinners and Ginny needing to catch up with everyone else individually."

"Good, I'm glad," she said to him, sipping her wine before speak no again. "Have you told them about us? I'm assuming you're inviting them to the wedding?"

"I have," Harry confirmed. "Ron's agreed to be my best man. I wouldn't say they're happy about it but I've told them we're both happy with the arrangement so they're pretty ok with it, even if Hermione wanted to kill me for participating in such a barbaric custom. Although I think Mrs Weasley was still hoping I would get back with Ginny's."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I think so. It wasn't anything major or anything, just a disappointed look when I told them we were getting married," explained Harry. "I know they love Ginny, but they aren't blind to her faults either, and that before we could ever get back together, she would need to change. While they hoped I would wait for her to get her act together, I think they realised it was unreasonable to expect it."

"Do you want to get back with her? Even slightly?"

"Not even remotely," he answered staunchly, making her heart flutter with unexpected joy. "Ginny and I are just too different and too stubborn to make it."

"You and I are different as well," she pointed out.

"That's true," he agreed before adding. "But the difference is that you and I want the same things out of life; marriage, children, love," he paused, giving her hand a small squeeze, making her smile. "And to try and make the world a better place. Ginny on the other hand wants to live in the limelight for all the wrong reasons. She wants the parties and the fame while I wanted something a bit more worthwhile and less observed. And I do have another reason not to go back to Ginny."

"Oh," she queried. "What's that?"

Daphne found herself unprepared for the look of affection on Harry's face. "Because I find myself falling for you."

Daphne, despite having suspected as much, was caught off guard by his easy admission. "I, I feel that same way," she admitted with a blush, cursing herself for stuttering like a shy schoolgirl.

The happy look on Harry's face though made it worth it. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," was her response, his hopeful look restoring her confidence. "When I told you earlier that I was bored so I came early, I wasn't completely honest. I just couldn't wait to see you."

She blushed at his boyish grin, taking another bite of her meal so she wouldn't have to talk straight away. However, realising she couldn't put off what she needed to say for much longer, she swallowed her food and spoke again. "It's because of those feelings and I need to tell you something, and I'm not entirely sure how you'll react."

"Hmm? What is it Daphne, you don't have to worry?"

"I actually do," she explained. "You see Harry I'm not a virgin."

His reaction wasn't quite what she had been expecting, but then she really needed to stop holding Harry to the usual pureblood standards. "Um, ok?" He said, confusion evident on his face. "Is that a big deal?"

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. "For you I'm guessing not, which I'm glad," she confessed. "But for many arranged marriages, it is expected, and even demanded, that the bride be a virgin."

At the mention of this, Harry simply rolled his eyes. "So it's another example of pureblood double standards?"

"Basically."

Taking another sip of his wine, Harry address his future bride. "Daphne if you're worried about me going to your father and demanding to call off the wedding, then you have nothing to fear. I wasn't a virgin before we met, and I wasn't expecting you to be either."

"I'm glad," she stated, before gathering her courage once again. "But there's more to it, more personal and less political."

Seeing how uncomfortable she was with this whole line of conversation, Harry gently placed her hand on top of hers. "Whatever it is Daphne, you can tell me," he declared, gently squeezing her hand. "I want our marriage to be one of honesty, not lies and manipulation."

Not for the first time since the signing of the contract did Daphne thank her good fortune at being courted by such a kind and considerate man. She was still nervous about his reaction, but his words gave her confidence. "I lost my virginity the night after your first visit to discuss the contract."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise at his fiancée's admission. "Why would you do that," he asked curiously.

"I was being forced into a marriage with a man who, until recently, I had always dismissed as an attention seeking glory hound," she explained. "Obviously I know now that nothing could be further from the truth but at the time, it seemed like the one thing I could control, and when it looked like I was about to lose all control over my life, it just seemed like a good idea. At least at the time."

Noting her sour expression, Harry couldn't help but press for more details. "I take it that it wasn't that good?"

Daphne shook her head in confirmation. "It really wasn't," she admitted. "He was a muggle who I met in a pub in London. He was good looking but thought far too highly of himself. He was at least considerate enough to go slow at first, so there wasn't too much pain, but as soon as he thought I was ready for more, he just started thrusting away. It wasn't the amazing experience Tracey always claimed it was."

"Well then I'm sorry," Harry said to her, taking another sip of his wine. "Both for making you feel like you had no control over your life, and for how disappointing your first time was, but you shouldn't feel guilty or anything. I was shagging Narcissa until just before the contract was signed."

Daphne's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Narcissa as in Narcissa Malfoy?" she gasped in shock.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "She started helping me out when I became more interested in politics and eventually one thing led to another and we had sex, which led to a regular thing."

Daphne simply stared as she processed this new information. Narcissa Malfoy, the perfect pureblood wife, sleeping with the man who put her husband in Azkaban? "Guess she isn't the role model for marriage after all."

"Well actually she says she and Lucius frequently take on lovers. According to her it's her strategy for a perfect marriage, as long as they're honest about it," he explained.

"Really? A-are you expecting our marriage to be like theirs?" Daphne asked, surprised at how much she dread certain possible answers.

"No." Harry answered straight away, causing relief to flood over his fiancée. "There's a clause in our contact that permits extramarital affairs, so long as we're honest about it but I'd prefer it if remained true to each other. Call me old fashioned but I feel that's how marriage should be."

"I'm glad," said the young woman, with a blush on her cheeks and a smile that was shared by her fiancé.

After that had finished that heavier topic, the remainder of their dinner and dessert conversation was taken up with lighter subjects, particularly how Daphne gushed over how fantastic the food was. Her fiancé continued to surprise her with an amazing homemade strawberry cheesecake that made her thankful she was marrying such a man, if for no other reason than she would be able to sample such treats more often.

Little did Harry know that Daphne had a surprise for him too.

"I'm going to go freshen up," she announced once she had finished her coffee.

Shooting Harry a pretty smile, she pushed away from the dinner away and walked to the flats bathroom, the dark haired man's eyes following her swaying hips. He smiled at his good fortune to be marrying such a beautiful and charming woman. He was glad he had made the effort to court her before their wedding date, as he was falling more and more in love with Daphne the more he learnt about her.

For a few moments later her delicate voice called out to him, not from his bathroom, but his bedroom. "Harry could you come here please?"

Curious as to why she was in his bedroom when she was just freshening up, Harry nonetheless stood up from his seat and made his way to his bedroom. As he entered the doorway however, he was arrested by the glorious sight in front of him. There, on his bed, lay his bride-to-be who was wearing something he definitely would remember have seeing.

She wore a transparent black robe that looked like it would end at her ankle, yet how it was currently arranged made judging its length rather difficult. It was loosely secured around her generous bust by a single tied string and arranged in a way emphasised how blessed she was in that region yet hid her nipples from view. The lower part of the garment however was flayed outwards and spread out over his bed. This gave him an unimpeached view of Daphne's impossibly long legs and the lacy black panties that she was wearing. "Do you like my surprise?" she asked, looking at her fiancé with a sultry look.

Harry merely gaped like a fish, taken aback by the beauty before him. "Uh… w-what's all this?"

The blonde on the bed simply smirked at him. "This is me seducing you Harry."

Her smirk grew as Harry audibly gulped at her declaration. "No, I-I caught that. I'm just wondering what brought this on."

"Because I've made a decision," she told him. "I want to be with you, in all ways, and I don't see the point in waiting."

Harry, despite such temptation, was still determined to do the right thing. "But what about our wedding night? Don't you want to save our first time for then?"

The former Slytherin shook her head. "No," she answered succinctly. "My virginity has already been taken, so waiting seems pointless. Especially since I'm sure that our first time together and our wedding night will both be special in their own right. We'll make it special. But right now, I want you to give me the first time I should have had."

Her look once again turned seductive. "Come my future husband, and please me," she purred.

Harry paused for a moment, but the blonde's words got him around to her way of thinking. That and it had been awhile since he had last had sex, so seeing his fiancée in such a provocative pose meant he really didn't need that much convincing.

He quickly closed the distance between the door and the bed and crawled between Daphne's long legs, placing kissed along their length, before reaching her cloth covered crotch. With nimble fingers, he swiftly removed the garment, pointing her legs towards the ceiling while pulling them upwards. He then allowed her legs to fall upon his shoulders as he lowered his mouth to her glistening womanhood. "Didn't know you shaved here as well," he muttered.

"I did it just before I arrived here," Daphne moaned as she felt his hot breath on her sensitive region. "I wanted it to be a smooth as possible in case I decided to go through with this."

"Well I'm glad you did," he said. "It'll make what I'm about to do so much easier."

With that Harry began to lightly lick along the slit of Daphne's pussy, running along its length with well-practiced ease. Along with sating their base urges, Narcissa had also taken it upon herself to educate Harry on the ways of pleasing his lovers, both for her own ends and the benefit of any future lovers. And he had been a most diligent student, as the writhing blonde was currently experiencing. "Oh Merlin Harry, right there," Daphne groaned as he began paying close attention to her clit.

She tightly gripped his hair and pressed his face closer into her crotch, so close in fact that she could feel his lips briefly morph into a smirk before they went back to working on her lower lips, small kissed being placed on her clit between long licks of her slit. Normally she'd chastise him for getting cocky, but given how good he was making her feel, he could be as cocky as he liked. "Oh YES HARRY," she cried as her fiancé's nimble fingers slid between her lips and began touching and stroking inside her, hitting all the right spots. "OH YES, RIGHT THERE."

Her arousal grew with each action taken by his tongue or lips or fingers. Every delicate lick of his tongue, every kiss upon her clit and every time his fingers hit a particularly good spot, it all made her feel so hot, in the best possible way. Yet she was desperate to feel more and so removed one of her hands from his hair and brought it to her breast, massaging her sizable mound through her sheer robe to match the pleasure given to her by her fiancé. After that, the ecstasy caused by Harry's ministrations on her crotch and those by her own quickly sent her to the edge of pleasure. "OH MERLIN YES," Daphne screamed, her orgasm making her body tremble as it ripped through her. "FUCK, I'M COMINGGGGGG…"

Despite how Daphne was practically pulling out his hair, Harry smiled as his fiancée shook with pleasure. He gave a few more licks, lapping up her sweet tasting nectar before managing to pull away, her grip loosening as her climax subsided. "Such language Miss Greengrass," he teased. "What would the elite purebloods say if they were you using such foul words?"

"Fuck them," Daphne said breathlessly. "Unless they're going to give me pleasure like that, anything I do is none of their business."

Harry frowned at her words. "No one gets to do that to you, except me," he proclaimed.

Daphne gave a musical if breathless laugh. "Yes absolutely," she agreed, smiling. "No one but Harry Potter gets to put anything near my crotch."

The dark haired man returned her smile and move himself so he loomed above the beautiful pureblood. The couple smiled at each before Harry lowered himself and kissed his bride-to-be, softly at first, but soon heat and passion took control and the pair were furiously making out with each other, their tongues fighting in their mouths for dominance. Their hands did not remain idle either, as Harry's hand made its way to the string that held Daphne's robe together and pulled it undone, leaving her bountiful breasts completely exposed as opposed to partially hidden.

Daphne moaned into the kiss as Harry began to gently massage her breasts, rhythmically caressing them with his fingers while using his thumb to play with her erect nipples. He was playing her like a violin and she loved it. Her own hands made their way to Harry's belt, attempting to loosen it, yet found herself unable due to how delightfully off putting her fiancé's ministrations were.

Realising what Daphne was trying to do, Harry reluctantly pulled away, leaving a small trail of saliva still joining their lips. "Here let me," he panted.

He removed himself from the bed and hurriedly removed his clothes, treating his fiancée to the sight of his naked body. And what a sight it was, she couldn't but think as she licked her lips. His body was lean but muscular, a product of Hogwarts Quidditch, Auror training and a healthy lifestyle. And now she too was going to benefit from that lifestyle. However, as her eyes made their up and down his body, they fell upon the hard member between his legs. She looked at the appendage with eager anticipation and a slight nervousness, as it was far bigger than she imagined. "Would you like me to return the favour," she asked, referring to moments ago when Harry went down on her.

"Some other time," Harry answered, returning to the bed and placing himself between her gorgeous long legs. "I imagine you'd look really hot with your lips around my cock mouth but right now I just want to be inside you."

Daphne groaned as her fiancé placed the tip of his hard cock and slowly eased himself inside her. "So big," she gasped.

"Don't worry," Harry said reassuringly as he slowly pushed more of his cock into her pussy. "We'll go as slow as you need. You say when you're ready for more."

The blonde witch nodded with understanding, and allowed her fiancé to continue as he started to slowly build up a steady rhythm with his thrusting. Soon though anyway discomfort she felt eased into irrelevance and gave way to more pleasurable sensations. "More," she whispered, almost ashamed of her lustful urges.

Fortunately for her, Harry heard and gradually increased his speed, his cock stretching her walls in a way that she hadn't thought possible and hitting spots that she didn't know existed. "Oh Merlin," she panted with exhilaration. "Harry, you're… so big… so goooood…"

The dark haired man smiled at his beautiful fiancée, made even more gorgeous with her flushed face and breathless words. "Merlin you're so beautiful," he whispered reverently, causing her blush to intensify. "And so tight as well."

Her walls squeezed him so wonderfully, he knew he wasn't going to last as long as he'd like. It had been a while since he had last been with a woman, not since Narcissa had pulled the plug on their affair and now he was having sex with his gorgeous fiancée who was so tight it took all of his willpower not to blow his load then and there. But he was determined to make up for her disastrous first time and he couldn't do that if he came too early.

As for Daphne, well she could scarcely believe how amazing it felt as her fiancé was now pounding furiously into her and she was enjoying minute of it. It was a stark difference to her first time. Sure that muggle probably matched Harry in his enthusiasm, but he had only cared for his own pleasure, and gave no real thought or care to hers. Harry by contrast seemed determined to see her climax and slowed himself at certain intervals in order to prolong their pleasure. Her fiancé was also more gifted in his endowment, being a few inches longer and much thicker. "Ah… Harry… faster… harder," she pleaded. "I'm so close… please don't stop…"

Harry followed her requests, but it was made harder as her wonderful legs were now wrapped around his waist and thus restricted his movement. However, being the dedicated lover that he was, he did not let that deter him, as having Daphne Greengrass's sexy as hell legs around him was in no way a deterrent. He continued to drive into her, taking extra care to hit those spots which never failed to elicit a sensual moan from his fiancée. "OH Merlin… oh Harry…" Daphne cried in bliss. "I'm… ah… oh so close."

"So I am," Harry grunted in admittance. "Together."

At the exact same time, both Harry and Daphne achieved their mutual climax with the young man diving down to claim the blonde's lips with his, muffling their cries of passion with a lover's kiss as they came together. Daphne delighted in the warm sensation as her fiancé's seed flowed through her body while Harry could feel the former Slytherin's juices coat his manhood and couldn't help but help satisfied in a job well done. The pair remained locked at the lips as the pleasure they felt slowly ebbed away before parting and smiling at each other.

Harry sat upright and looked down at the beautiful fiancée. She had looked amazing before in her dress and the lingerie she had snuck in but now, face flushed with ecstasy, her robe askew around her arms, her naked breasts and vagina displayed so perfectly and her golden blonde hair sprayed all over the pillow, she looked nothing short of divine. "Merlin you're beautiful," he whispered to her.

Daphne couldn't help as her blush intensified with his words. Sure they had been words she had heard constantly since she was thirteen, but never had they been uttered with the kind of reverence that Harry said them. It made her feel appreciated like never before. "I'm so glad we're getting married," she sighed happily and she unlocked her legs and allowed Harry to withdraw himself.

"Me too," he agreed, pulling out his cock which caused some of his discharge to escape Daphne's cavern.

He was about to grab his wand, which was on the bedside before Daphne stopped him. "No don't," she said with a blush. "You don't have to clean up. I… I don't mind sleeping like this."

Her new blush made her look adorable and Harry couldn't help but chuckled. "Ok then," he said before laying down beside Daphne and pulling her into his chest. "We'll just sleep like this then."

"Mmm, perfect," said the blonde witch as she snuggled into his embrace and entwined their legs.

It wasn't long until the lovers were fast asleep.

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning, it was to an empty bed. Quickly shaking the drowsiness off, he did a quick survey of the room, wondering if last night had been nothing more than a dream. However, when he found a wet patch on where Daphne had been sleeping, as well as her sheer robe and her panties, he knew it could be nothing more than a dream come true. What nothing in the room told him though was where his fiancée was currently.

Mildly concerned that Daphne had regretted the previous night and left in haste, he soon found that these fears were unfounded. Not even bothering to put clothes on, it was after all his own flat, he hurriedly left his room and went looking for the beautiful blonde, which he quickly found, standing and looking out on the balcony of his flat, wearing the shirt he had been wearing last night and little else.

He had once heard Seamus say, or more likely boast as the Irishman often did, that seeing a woman wearing your shirt after a night of sex was like seeing your flag on a conquered fort. While Harry preferred not to objectify woman in such a way, he had to admit there was a relaxed beauty to how Daphne currently looked, wearing his shirt which ended just below her hips. He would just have to make sure that there were more opportunities to see her like this.

He quickly sneaked behind her, wrapping his arms around her belly and pressing against her behind. "Good morning," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Good morning," she whispered back, having gotten over the slight jump she felt, before rubbing her rear on Harry's naked member and making it harder.

"That's my shirt you know," he commented conversationally.

"Is it?" she queried in a teasing tone. "Well I'd give it back, but I'm not wearing anything else underneath."

Harry was about to respond with a comment about it never stopped him until the full implication of her words hit him. "Nothing at all," he asked curiously, sliding his hand underneath her/his shirt.

"Mmm, not a stitch," she said, humming in delight as her fiance slid two fingers into her drenched womanhood.

Harry gently pushed Daphne's torso forward over the railing of the balcony, causing the shirt to slide up her body and over her delectable rear, exposing her naked lower body. "Well look at you," he commented, sliding another finger inside her pussy. "Last night you were basically a virgin, and now you've become a sultry minx, prancing around your fiancé's flat almost naked and seducing him on his balcony."

"Mmhmm," she hummed in confirmation as she looked over her shoulder. "What are you going to do about it."

Her lover smirked at her as he withdrew his fingers from her. "This," he answered, before placing his now hard as steel cock inside her pussy.

With little preamble he slammed himself into the blonde, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Harry steadied himself by placing his hands on her hips while Daphne secured herself by gripping the railing, her grip tightening with every thrust. "Merlin you feel bigger like this," she moaned hotly.

It was the first time she had ever tried this position, and while she had been curious about it, from the sordid tales of her friend Tracey Davis, she could say that her expectations were blown out of the water. Granted her fiancé had a habit of doing that. He felt even bigger as she took him like this and he was touching new pleasure spots that she didn't even realise existed.

When she had woken up that morning, wrapped in Harry's arms, she found herself to be a bit sore, which had been expected, but also she craved more of the carnal pleasure that she had experienced the night before. She left Harry's bed to reflect, grabbing nothing but his shirt to cover herself. She had stood on the balcony in hopes that the exposure and cool air of London would help calm her now, yet the more she thought about the previous night, the hornier she became, until her hot and naked fiancé approached her from behind, and now she was bent over the railing of the balcony and taking it from behind and loving every second of it. With everything going through her mind and body, it didn't take long for her to peak. "MERLIN YES," she cried from Harry's furious drilling. "OH… AH… I'M… AHHHHH,"

Harry grunted as her walls tightened around him, squeezing him in a very pleasurable way as his cock was once again covered in her honey. "Merlin you're so hot," he whispered, struggling to delay his approaching climax. "Fuck… look at you… coming and screaming… where anyone could see you."

"YES… anyone…," she moaned. "Keep fucking me… Harry… fuck me… for all of London to see… show them… how it's done..."

Her erotic words turning him on even more, Harry pulled Daphne's face to his, their tongues poking out to meet and lick each other while he lifted her left leg upward, allowing him to penetrate even deeper. While another grunt Harry released a massive amount of cum, painting the inside of his fiancé white with his seed. He held himself there for several moments, until they both finally calmed down and the former Gryffindor released the blonde's leg before withdrawing himself from her.

Wanting to sit down for a bit after his morning workout, Harry allowed himself to fall into the comfortable deck chair that he had on the balcony, for when he wanted to watch the city with his morning coffee. Daphne, completely ignoring the other chair, plopped herself in his naked lap, enjoying the feeling of his softening member against her soft skin and the embrace of his arms.

They sat there in a comfortable silence before Harry broke it, a worried thought popping into his head. "Daphne, we… uh… we haven't used any contraception," he stated dumbly, now suddenly worried about possible pregnancy.

Daphne however remained unfazed. "Bit late for noticing it now don't you think," she teased. "Besides isn't that what you want. Once you have a child you can claim your family's seat on the Wizengamot."

"Yes that's what I want, but I'm not going to have a kid just to get the seat. I want us to be ready for the children first," Harry explained.

The blonde witch in his lap merely smiled at him. "I know, and while it may not be the time to have a child, I have to admit, I wouldn't be sorry if we conceived before the wedding either," she admitted with a blush. "I think you'll be a fantastic father and I find myself thinking about what our children might look like more and more these days. It was one of the reasons why I decided to not wait for our wedding night."

Harry looked at his fiancé in stunned awe. "Are you saying, you want to start trying for kids now," he exclaimed.

But Daphne merely shook for her head, her blonde hair dancing across her shoulders. "I'm not saying we actively try to have children right now, I'm merely saying that I'm not going to do anything to stop it, if it happens."

This did nothing to relieve Harry's confusion. "Aren't they the same thing?"

Daphne shook her head again. "No of course not," she declared. "Right now we are courting, and sex is merely a part of that courtship. When we actively try for children, if we haven't conceived already, I'm going to chain you to the bed and we aren't going to leave the room until I am with child."

Harry stared for moment at his beautiful fiancee before he cracked up laughing, soon joined by the former Slytherin. "Merlin I love you," he admitted, making them both blush. "And when it is time for us to conceive, I look forward to it."

Daphne, still blushing prettily, kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too," she said, returning his declaration. "And so do I."

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature, including group sex. It also includes Ginny bashing, so if any of these things bother you, you should probably stop reading now.**

AN: Greeting friends, I hope you are well.

This will be the final chapter for this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviews/favourite/followed the story, you guys have been fantastic both in your kind words and your criticism. My next story will probably be a Fairy Tail story, as I've half written two already. So keep an eye out from them if you're into that. I also hope to get a few more HTTYD fics and a few Arrow stories, but I'm not going to stop writing for Harry Potter either. Anyone who has seen the story ideas on my profile has probably seen the idea 'Long Live the King' and that will probably be my next project although I am changing how I was going to do it.

Instead of making it one story, they will be posted as separate one shots. So keep an eye out for them as well.

Also I don't usually do this but if you're not happy with how I've describe Daphne's wedding dress, this picture is what I had in mind. Just copy it into your address bar and remove the spaces. www . essensedesigns stella - york / wedding – dresses / 6220 /

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry leaned on the railing of the tiny bridge, gazing longingly over the moonlit pond at Daphne as she laughed at something Tracey Davies had said. Although he was too far away to actually hear it, he could still hear her musical laugh at least in his mind. Soon he would go to her but for now he was content to admire her from afar, particularly with how beautiful she looked in that white wedding dress.

"There's the married man," came a voice to his right and Harry turned to see his best friend Hermione Granger approaching him, still wearing her violet bridesmaid dress.

"Hey Hermione," he said smiling at her. "Not sure if I've said it yet, but you look wonderful tonight."

Hermione returned his easy smile. "No you haven't but then I'm not surprised," she said, her tone turning teasing. "You've barely taken your eyes off of Daphne since she walked down the aisle. But thank you for saying so."

"Well it is my wedding day," he replied cheerfully. "I would think it appropriate for the groom to be unable to look away from his new wife."

"That's true. I suppose in that case you can be forgiven."

Hermione approached the rail and leaned on it like Harry was. "I was actually looking for you, Harry."

"Oh, what for," Harry asked.

The bushy haired witch sighed. "To apologise."

"What? What on earth for?"

"For how I behaved when you first announced your engagement to Daphne," she responded glumly.

"Oh that." When he had announced to his friends about the marriage contract with Daphne, they had all reacted in different ways. Ron, Neville, most of the Weasley boys and surprisingly Luna had all responded with wolf-whistles and sly comments about how lucky he was to land such a good looking bird, even if she was a Slytherin. Arthur and Molly were disappointed at first, as they still held out hopes that Harry would still officially become their son-in-law, but were happy when they met Daphne and found her to be a charming young woman who made Harry happy. And they were honoured when the groom listed them as his family.

As for Hermione, well knowing her like Harry did, he would have been surprised if she had reacted any differently. She exploded on a vicious tirade that denounced the marriage contract as a barbaric practice that had no place in civilised society and that he should have never entered into one. While Harry personally agreed with her, and said as much, the argument about embracing barbaric practices to get rid of them didn't fly with his old friend. She did however cool down once she met Daphne and was asked by the blonde woman to be her bridesmaid, which was accepted.

"It's fine Hermione," he told her. "Honestly, your reaction wasn't anything I wasn't expecting, and it wasn't like anything you said wasn't true."

"I know all that," she said, still looking a bit guilty. "But you're my friend and I should know you wouldn't force someone else into this kind of thing. I should have been more supportive."

She paused for a moment and she looked upon the beautiful bride, now talking to her sister. "You know, Daphne told me how you insisted she and her mother be included in the talks and how her father didn't really approve."

Harry shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. "I was trying to arrange a marriage with her. Cutting them out of the loop wasn't going to make things easier."

"You mean, 'happy wife means happy life'?" Hermione queried with a smile.

"Well kinda," Harry replied before continuing. "But I also know what it's like to have your choices taken away from you. I want to change this world for the better, but I'm not going to be the kind of person who gets to the top by climbing over the bodies. That's not who I am."

"I know," Hermione said, smiling with pride at her best friend. "I know you'll make a difference, and I think Daphne will be able to help you with that. After spending time with her, she seems to have a knack for political intrigues."

She then hugged him, which he promptly returned. "I'm proud of you Harry," she whispered to him.

"Oi, you're married now, you can't be hugging other men's girlfriends like that," came the voice of his other best friend.

They pulled apart to see Ronald Weasley approaching them wearing his best man robes and grinning at them. Hermione merely rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron."

The two men just laughed at their female friend before Harry turned to his best mate. "Not sure if I've said it yet Ron, but thanks for being my best man," he said with gratitude.

"Have you? I'm not sure you have," Ron mentioned with a teasing glint in his eye. "You might have mentioned right after I said I'd do it? Or maybe during your engagement party OR the wedding rehearsal? Or maybe even several times today?"

Harry chuckled at Ron's antics while Hermione rolled her eyes again, although this time with a smile on her face. "Honestly Ron," she groaned good naturedly. "I think you're spending too much time with George."

Ron chuckled at his girlfriend's words before turning back to Harry. "Anyway mate, I'm honoured to have been your best man," he said with pride. "Gotta admit, I was surprised when you took up with a snake, but Daphne's great, and nobody's perfect."

The three of them laughed before Harry added longingly. "Daphne is."

Ron and Hermione both shot each other a knowing smirk, once again seeing how taken their friend was with the blonde Slytherin. Nonetheless, they were both happy for Harry. He deserved the happiness he had found with Daphne, especially after what happened with Ginny.

It was the thought of his little sister that prompted Ron to remember exactly why he had come over in the first place. "Oh crap," he muttered to himself before addressing Harry. "Mate, I forgot to mention, there's been a bit of a problem."

This got the attention of the groom and the bridesmaid. "What's happened?" they both asked.

"Ginny's here," said the worried Weasley.

"But how, she wasn't even invited," Harry protested while Hermione just groaned.

"She somehow got herself invited as someone's date," Ron explained.

Harry cursed under his breath. There had been a reason why she hadn't been invited in the first place, couldn't she take the hint? "Where is she," he asked urgently.

"I don't know," confessed Ron. "Mum said she saw her at the bar, but that was more than twenty minutes ago."

Before Harry could curse again, Hermione spoke up. "I know where she is," said the witch before pointing across the pond.

Both men's gazes followed her finger to see Daphne talking with Narcissa Malfoy and Ginny approaching the two pureblood witches. "Oh that's not going to end well," muttered Ron, and Harry couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Several moments before the Golden Trio noticed Ginny Weasley approaching the bride, the new Mrs Potter had just finished talking to her sister when she was approached by her sister's mother-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy. "Mrs Malfoy," she greeted respectfully.

Daphne wondered if she should feel a bit more awkward around the woman who had, until they started dating, been sleeping with her now husband. Yet the few times Daphne had interacted with the Mrs Malfoy since she found out, the older blonde had been supportive and hadn't sought to take advantage of her. "How is Mr Malfoy doing?" she asked, unsure of any other topics that were safe to discuss.

"He's rather well all things considering," answered Narcissa. "And in less than a year's time, he'll be a free man, thanks to your husband."

"That's good to hear."

"It is," the older witch sighed wistfully. "I'll finally have my husband back after so long."

Were Daphne better at the game of turning every comment into a veiled insult, she might have made a snide remark about Narcissa's extramarital activities. And even though she was quite good at it, easily providing cutting remarks to those she grew up with, Narcissa had been a master of that game long before Daphne had even been born, so it would be unlikely that she'd win, which is what being in Slytherin house ultimately meant; only pick the battles you can win. Beside, Narcissa had been nothing but cordial, so there was no reason to make an enemy where none existed, another creed of Slytherin house. "Lucius sends his congratulations by the way," said Narcissa. "It was a lovely ceremony, and you look absolutely stunning in that dress."

Daphne, despite her wariness of the older Malfoy, beamed at the compliment. "Thank you very much Mrs Malfoy," she said happily. "I really do love this dress."

She had fallen in love with her wedding dress the moment she saw it, and despite what Astoria, Tracey and Hermione might say, the fact that she had spent all day unsuccessfully trying on dresses had nothing to do with it. It fit her perfectly, showing off her exquisite curves in a way that no other dress had done before and flayed out from the knee, gracefully brushing the ground as she walked. The corset also showed off her bust in way that managed to emphasise their size and shape while retaining a degree of elegance and class. All in all, it was the perfect dress, and judging by Harry's stunned expression as she walked down the aisle, her husband full heartedly agreed.

However, it had caused a few problems. It had bothered her father that she had chosen to wear a dress made and designed by muggles and had led to more than one lecture about the virtue of purebloods isolating themselves from the corrupting influence of muggles. Of course Daphne had more than once ignored his words. She had spent the better part of her childhood trying and failing to meet his never ending expectations about how a pureblood lady should act, until she eventually gave up and began to resent him for it. Nor did she allow the belief in pureblood superiority to rule her decisions anymore either. It was a bit hard to preach about how great purebloods are when the most powerful wizards born in this century were half-bloods.

So she didn't particularly care what her father thought of her dress or of anything else really. She loved it and so did her husband, and they were the only ones whose opinions mattered on this day. Her father could jump off a broom for all she cared.

"That wedding planner you recommended was a lifesaver," Daphne said, expressing her thanks and happiness as she came out from her reflections. "And if it hadn't been for you, we might never had arranged that contract in the first place. So really, this is all thanks to you Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa simply waved off the gratitude. "Think nothing of it dear," she told the younger witch. "I am just glad I could help you two find each other. I am positive you two will bring out the best in each other. I do however request one favour from you."

"Oh," the younger witch queried, her caution rising. She had no idea what the Malfoy witch might ask of her, but it wouldn't do to agree to a request from a Malfoy so blindly.

As it turned out though, she had nothing to worry about. "Be good to Harry," Narcissa said. "He is a good man who's had a hard life. He doesn't deserve a terrible marriage on top of that."

Daphne smiled at the older woman. "Of course I will," she told the older witch, but muttering with a growing blush on her face. "I was planning on doing that anyway."

Narcissa, usually so poised and controlled in public, smiled at the new Mrs Potter. "Good. I'm glad I could help bring you two together."

Daphne eyed the smiling Malfoy for a moment, analysing what she saw. "You care for him don't you," she asked suddenly, careful to not speak too loudly.

Far from being caught off guard, Narcissa's smile dropped. "He told you about us didn't he," she asked.

Daphne nodded. "Yes, he wanted us to be completely honest with each other."

Narcissa's smile returned, although softer and subtler. "Then I'm glad most of my lessons to him sunk in," she said. "To answer your question, yes I do care for him. Not in the same way I care for Lucius, so you have no worry of losing your husband. Simply put, he has done so much for my family, and he had every reason not to. It's hard not to care for someone like that."

Daphne smiled beautifully at her sister's mother-in-law. "I'm glad he had you to help him when he needed it."

Narcissa's smile turned sly and almost mischievous, something which caught Daphne off guard. "I'm sure you are," said the older witch, her tone almost teasing and playful. "I take it you enjoyed that trick I taught him with his tongue?"

Daphne, who knew exactly what trick Narcissa was referring to, blushed intensely, causing the older witch to laugh at the young bride's expression. "I do very much, thank you," said the younger blonde stiffly, unable to stop the colour rushing to her cheeks.

Whatever direction the conversation might have taken was halted as the two pureblood witches were joined by someone Daphne had not expected to see at her wedding; Ginny Weasley, her husband's ex-girlfriend. When Harry and Daphne had been discussing the guest list for their wedding, they were fairly casual about the whole thing. Neither of them wanted an overly large wedding, just family and friends. However, one thing Daphne was adamant about was that Ginny Weasley would not be in attendance and Harry, having no desire to see his ex, agreed without reservations.

Unfortunately, it did make things a bit awkward for the Weasley family, as the entire clan, including spouses and children were invited, sans Ginny. According to Ron, the only daughter of Arthur and Molly threw what was basically a temper tantrum. It was so petulant and childish that even little Victoire told Ginny to act her age, a little anecdote that Ronald Weasley took no small measure of joy retelling time and time again. Finally, though, Molly put her foot down, saying that Ginny had only wanted to go to cause trouble, while the rest of the family were going to support their seventh son as he got married.

After that, Daphne had assumed that the matter was dealt with. Apparently no one had told Ginny Weasley as there she was, wearing a deep burgundy dress that showed far more leg and cleavage that would be considered proper at a wedding. "Miss Weasley," the blonde witch greeted, after all, there was no reason she shouldn't be polite, despite how much she wanted to claw the younger woman's eyes out for what she put Harry through. "I didn't know you would be attending my wedding."

However, her attempts at civility were met with a nasty sneer. "I managed to convince one of Harry's old friends from Dumbledore's Army to take me as their plus one," the redhead hissed. "After you poisoned my own family against me."

Daphne inwardly sighed, as Ginny's blunt display rubbed her Slytherin tendencies the wrong way. "That sounds like a discussion you should have with your family," she told the other woman, her tone turning cold.

"Bullshit," Ginny hissed again. "You were the one who didn't want me here."

"Now for what possible reason could I have to not want you to attend my wedding," Daphne hissed back. "Might it have something to do with the fact that I don't believe you could be trusted to behave and not cause a scene? The exact thing you are doing right now."

"That's not it," bragged the redhead. "You just didn't want Harry to run off with me."

Daphne could almost hear Narcissa rolling her eyes. "Don't be ludicrous," the younger blonde witch scowled. "Harry didn't want you here either. Might have something to do with how you can't keep out of the papers. What was it last week?"

"Public intoxication and mild lewd behaviour," said Narcissa drolly, as if the whole thing was beneath her. "That's possibly tame for you, isn't it, Miss Weasley?"

The only Weasley daughter scowled viciously. However, whatever her retort might have been, it was cut off with the arrival of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Suddenly, Ginny's facial expression did a one eighty, going from savage and foul to smiling and flirtatious. And fooled exactly no one. "Harry," the Harpies star cooed as the groom approached, ignoring his two friends. "Your new _wife_ isn't being very hospitable to her guests. Maybe you should drop her before you're in too deep."

Harry frowned at her words. "Ginny, you weren't even invited. You really shouldn't even be here."

"Only because this bit- bride," Ginny spat. "Didn't want us to get back together."

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and made no attempt to be subtle about it either. "Did you really think we would? At my own wedding?" he asked incredulously. "Merlin Ginny, I didn't want you here either."

"You didn't?" she asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Told you," Daphne said, knowing it was petty to look so smug, but didn't really care.

"But what about _us_ ," Ginny pleaded, ignoring the bride's comment as crocodile tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"What about us," Harry repeated. "Our relationship was toxic Ginny. We both wanted different things in life and we spent most of our time fighting. And let's not forget that you were constantly suspicious of me spending any amount of time with another woman, even Hermione, yet that never stopped you from spending the night celebrating with your teammates doing Merlin knows what."

"But she was trying to steal you from me," the youngest Weasley whined, earning a scowl from Hermione. "And besides you don't control me, I can do whatever I like."

"How dare you," shot Hermione, glaring at the younger woman. "Harry is like my brother, I would no sooner sleep with him than you would with Ron."

"And Ginny the only reason you didn't want Harry spending time with any woman other than you was because you didn't want him doing the same thing you were doing while you were out partying," Ron said, the unlikely voice of reason, before turning to his best friend. "Mate, I know this probably isn't the time or place for this, but Ginny was cheating on you while you were together. I caught her once shagging a bloke in an alley while I was on patrol. Dunno if it was more than once though. Sorry, I should have told you sooner but you broke up not long after, so I figured why rub salt in the wound."

"Shut up you liar," a betrayed Ginny Weasley hissed at her brother.

Harry ignored her and turned to his best man. "Don't worry about it Ron," he said. "I had my suspicions, but it doesn't matter anyway." he turned to face down Ginny, who was not looking as confident as she had previously. "Ginny, I'm married to Daphne now, and I love her. I don't want to get back together."

"B-b-but Harry," she sputtered. "We're this generation's James and Lily Potter, we're destined to be together."

Her words were met this five very confused looks. Narcissa, who had remained silent thus far, took her turn to scowl at the youngest Weasley. "Miss Weasley, I did not know James or Lily Potter well, only in passing really, but that's enough to tell you that the only thing you and Harry share with them is your hair colours," she said, scolding the young woman.

Daphne, who had been watching, turned to her new husband. "If you're that concerned about repeating history, I can dye my hair red if you like," she said, half teasing, half serious.

Harry just scoffed. "Sorry but I don't really want you to dye your hair just to remind me of mum, that would be creepy," he told her. "Besides, I like your blonde hair. It's like liquid gold."

The former Slytherin blushed and smiled at his compliment while Narcissa continued scolding Ginny. "You are at a wedding you weren't invited to just to cause a scene and all you are doing is embarrassing yourself and embarrassing your family. I think now would be a good time to leave, otherwise, we may need to forcibly remove you."

"That won't be necessary Mrs Malfoy," came a voice from behind the group, a voice that frightened every Weasley child, even in adulthood.

The group all turned to the voice and saw a fuming Molly Weasley and an unimpressed and disappointed Arthur Weasley. Behind them, Harry could see several people looking their way, curious as to the going ons amongst the group. So much for his wedding being incident free. "Mum, I-" Ginny began in an effort to hold off her furious mother, but it was too late for that. Mt Molly was ready to explode.

"Don't you dare, Ginevra Weasley," Molly spoke in a raised voice, making her children flinch. "Your father and I told you explicitly that you weren't to come to this wedding unless you could behave like a mature adult, and yet here you are, causing trouble."

Harry hadn't heard that the older Weasley's had actually banned Ginny from the wedding. Their daughter though huffed in frustration. "I was just trying to show Harry that his _wife_ ," she spat the word like it was acid. "Was wrong for him and that we belong together. I thought you wanted us back together."

"Of course I did," admitted Molly, before turning apologetic look to the bride. "I'm sorry, Daphne, you are a very beautiful and lovely young woman, and I'm sure you and Harry will be very happy together, but I had hoped that Harry and Ginny would eventually find their way back to each other."

Daphne nonetheless smiled at the older woman's words. She appreciated the blessing from her new husband's mother figure and how Molly used the past tense for any hopes of Harry and Ginny getting back together. The older red haired woman turned back to her daughter. "But I also want both of you to be happy, and from what I've seen and heard, I don't think Harry could be happy with someone so childish."

Ginny bristled at her mother's words. "I am NOT a child," she hissed.

But Molly was not moved by her daughter's declaration. "You are certainly behaving like one," the older witch shot back. "It is terrible when my grandchildren act more maturely than my own daughter. Now I think it's time we left and we'll continue this discussion at home."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ginny said defiantly.

Molly Weasley's expression darkened as her youngest crossed her arms petulantly. Harry heard Ron audibly gulp beside him and while he normally he would have found his friend's fear of his mother humorous, this time Harry too found himself overcome with fear. "You were not invited to this wedding Ginny, and we explicitly told you not to come," Molly repeated, barely controlling her rage at her troublemaking daughter. "Now you can either leave willingly with us, or I will stun you and drag you out of here in view of everyone else. The choice is yours, and I sincerely hope you make the right one for once."

Ginny's defiance faltered a bit, as if she was unsure whether or not her mother would carry out her threat, but then she noticed that many people were watching the exchange and knew that she couldn't back down now. Imagine what her fans would think if they saw that she was still a child who gave into their parents and there was no way her mother would embarrass her like that. "I'm not going anywhere," she repeated, her defiance returning in full force.

"Fine," Molly Weasley sighed angrily, whipping out her wand and surprising everyone. " _Stupefy_ ,"

Ginny had no chance to react as the spell hit and she fell over. Daphne, being the closest quickly moved to catch the falling woman, and gently lowered her to the ground. Arthur, who had not been expecting his wife to react in such away, quickly overcame his surprise and moved to collect his troublesome daughter. "Thank you for catching her, Daphne," he said graciously.

"It's fine," the blonde responded. "Despite how much trouble she's caused, I don't want any unnecessary damage to happen to her."

Arthur just nodded before addressing Harry and Daphne. "Well we best be off after that little display," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "Harry, Daphne, it was a beautiful ceremony and we wish you all the best for your marriage."

Molly, who had put her wand away, nodded her agreement. "Yes, we hope you have a very happy marriage, and we're sorry about Ginny," she said, before muttering. "We are going to have some very strong words with that girl, I assure you."

Ron, who was still shocked by the turn of events, shuddered at the thought. Nevertheless, after Arthur and Molly gave their final farewells to the gathered wizards and witches, they then apparated back to the Burrow with their problematic daughter in tow. Hermione was the first to break the silence after their departure. "Well I was not expecting that," she admitted, with the people around her nodding their agreement.

Daphne then turned to her new husband. "Harry could you go and reassure the guests, please," the bride said, noticing the onlookers still watching their little group with a little too much interest.

"Huh, oh yeah of course," Harry said, before turning to his best friends. "Come on Ron, Hermione."

Daphne watched as her husband and his friends went to talk to the guests and get things moving along, leaving her with Narcissa. "Personally, I would have let the girl fall to the floor," the older witch said. "It would be no less than that brat deserves."

"I agree completely," Daphne admitted. "And normally I would have been happy to let her hit her head on the floor. But when she retells this story to suit herself, there are going to be a lot of witnesses who saw me try and help the woman who tried to cause trouble at my wedding. It'll make me look better if nothing else."

Narcissa nodded her approval. "Well played."

The two women were silent for a moment, watching as the Golden Trio walked amongst the guests and began going back to what they were doing before Ginny Weasley's scene. Finally, Daphne broke their silence. "I must admit Mrs Malfoy I was somewhat nervous about speaking with you today," she admitted to the older witch.

Narcissa raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "Oh, why was that?"

"Partly because of your past with Harry," Daphne explained. "But also because I wanted a favour from you."

This caused Narcissa to pause. While she wasn't against granting Daphne a favour, as it would give Narcissa leverage over the young woman and she doubted that the newlywed had anything sinister in mind, she was still a raised pureblood and a Slytherin alumni. One never knew what plots, or how many, Slytherins and former Slytherins had going, and Daphne, while not being in Narcissa's league just yet, was not someone to be underestimated either. Still it wouldn't hurt to hear her out. "What is it that you wanted?"

She caught by surprise as Daphne's cheeks started to turn red, becoming the very definition of a blushing bride. "Well, I wanted to do something special for Harry as a wedding present, and I was hoping you would aid me, my new husband being dear to you as well."

This had Narcissa's interest piqued. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Much later, a tired Harry Potter made his way to the marital suite with heavy feet. He had not seen Daphne since he went to reassure the wedding guests, and for almost two hours, he, Hermione and Ron did nothing but weave between everyone, ensuring them that the drama had been sorted. Of course, humans are insatiably curious creatures and every single guest wanted to know the details of what had happened between his new wife and his old girlfriend, and unfortunately, Harry couldn't really tell everyone to 'bugger off and mind their own business', no matter how much he wanted to. He doubted Daphne would approve, and Narcissa and Hermione would probably scold him as well if he did that.

Still, Harry had seen off the last of the guests from the property, Potter's Hall, save those from the wedding party who had all retreated to their assigned rooms. He had just said goodnight to his groomsmen, Ron, Neville and Blaise Zabini, a close male friend of his bride who was included amongst his groomsmen for the same reason that Hermione was a bridesmaid along with Astoria Greengrass and Tracey Davies, and was now making his way to bed, hopefully to participate in his long awaited wedding night.

Ever since their first time at his apartment all those months ago, Harry and Daphne's sex life had been very active, at least until a few weeks ago. They had decided to abstain from sex until the wedding night, to make it more special and Harry was more than a little eager to lay with Daphne as man and wife. When he got to the suite, he opened the door and was blown away by what he saw on the luxurious bed that he was to consummate his marriage upon. He had expected Daphne to be laying there waiting for him and posed seductively for his viewing pleasure, but that was not the extent of what he was currently seeing.

Certainly, Daphne was there, wearing nothing but her white thigh high stockings and lacy white garter belt, along with the veil she had been wearing all night, but he was unprepared for exactly who else was there, lips locked with his bride without a stitch of clothing on them. "N-N-Narcissa," Harry managed to choke out, shocked to see his former lover on his marital bed.

The two women separated their lips from each other and each shot a seductive look at him. "Hello Harry," Narcissa said huskily, stroking Daphne's nude body while gazing at Harry. "Daphne here requested my help in giving you a very special wedding gift and I couldn't possibly say no at having one last session with my favourite lover."

Harry, who was still shocked by the scene, nevertheless turned a questioning gaze to his new bride. "It's true," Daphne confirmed with a hum of delight as Narcissa gently squeezed her breast. "I wanted to give you something amazing for our wedding night. Just to be clear though, this isn't going to be a regular thing," she finished with a stern and final tone.

"Enough of that," Narcissa announced as Harry nodded his understanding of his wife's terms. "Harry, come here please. And get out of those cloths"

Naturally, Harry obeyed her command, practically tearing off his clothes before making his way to the foot of the bed. There, Daphne and Narcissa switched themselves around, bringing their faces closer to Harry's hardening member and each placed on of their soft hands on his length. "I'd almost forgotten how nice it was to hold this cock," said the older witch as they both began stroking the shaft.

"It's even nicer to taste," Daphne couldn't help but comment, making Harry groan as she placed a small kiss on his tip.

"Mmm, that it is," Narcissa hummed in agreement. "Do you mind if I have first taste? It has been a while."

"Be my guest."

"Don't I get a say in this," Harry playfully complained.

The two witches ignored him as Narcissa placed her mouth on his cock and began sucking on his head before she moved to get more of him in her mouth. Daphne, not to be outdone, made sure to suck of the parts of the shaft that Narcissa couldn't fit all the while making sure to gently fondle Harry's balls. The former Gryffindor moaned as the two witches serviced his manhood with their mouths. "Merlin, this is good," he groaned in pleasure.

Daphne and Narcissa quickly developed a system where Narcissa would suck on his penis while Daphne fondled and sucked on his balls, before quickly and flawlessly swapping roles. They did this to keep Harry on his toes and he couldn't help but love the act in its entirety. "Yes, that's it," he hissed as his head hit the back of Daphne's throat. "Suck my cock…"

His words were met with seductive eyes, Narcissa's stormy blue and Daphne's almost violet that whispered tales of the lust and ecstasy he was going to experience on his wedding night. He relished in the feeling of Narcissa Malfoy once again sucking his length, and that combined with Daphne's own oral talents, the last few months having made her more than adept at servicing her now husband, meant that it didn't take long before the two women brought him to completion with their mouths. "Daphne… Narcissa… fuck… I'm… ahhh… coming," Harry groaned, his cock twitching in excitement.

Narcissa, who was the only blowing him when they pushed him over the edge, quickly deep throated him and eagerly swallowed his discharge. "I wanted some," Daphne pouted as the older witch greedily took her new husband's seed.

Seeing a mischievous and almost sinister look in Narcissa's eye, Daphne was unprepared when the older witch released Harry's hard cock from her mouth and pulled the bride in for a passionate kiss. Daphne was caught even more off guard when Narcissa's tongue forced its way into her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise as the older witch shared the remainder of Harry's load with her. However, the younger witch quickly shook off her disbelief and eagerly accepted the gift, humming into the older witch's mouth a moan of pleasure as she was forced, but by no means unwilling, to swallow the rest of her husband's discharge.

Harry, like any other male in his position, could only watch in raptured awe as the two witches continued to snog and share his cum between him. Eventually, Daphne and Narcissa separated their lips, his load nowhere to be seen, and grinned at his stunned expression. "You see Daphne," Narcissa lectured, her tone still seductive. "The only thing a man likes to see more than a woman taking his seed in her mouth or cunt, is seeing it shared between two women."

"Mmhmm," the younger witch hummed in agreement. "It might be worthwhile to arrange something like this in the future, just to see that look on his face again."

Before Harry could gather enough of his wits to ask about what she meant by her comment, Daphne moved from her position to the small bedside table and picked up something which Harry couldn't quite make out. He didn't have to spend too long wondering about it though, as his bride tossed to him the object she had picked up, which turned out to be a bright yellow potion in a vial. "What's this for," he asked, holding up the vial.

"It's a potent stamina potion," Daphne stated. "Who knows if we'll ever do something like this again, so I figured you shouldn't waste this opportunity because you were too tired."

Harry merely looked between his new bride, Narcissa and the potion with a curious expression on his face. "Doesn't this potion take like a week to brew, and have a pretty short shelf life," he wondered out aloud, watching his new wife's cheeks redden. "Just how long have you been planning this Daphne?"

Narcissa, who had up until now thought Daphne's request for a threesome had been more of a spur of the moment thing, shot a questioning gaze at the now blushing bride. "Would you rather question me about my planning skills," the younger witch grumbled. "Or would you rather fuck two very attractive witches?"

Harry chuckled as he uncorked the vial and quickly poured its contents down his throat. "We'll be continuing this discussion later, my sneaky wife," he chided playfully as he climbed onto the bed, placing himself between Daphne and Narcissa.

"I'm sure we will," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes, before turning to the older witch. "Seeing as it's been a while for you two, why don't you go first Narcissa?"

"Hmm, that's very kind of you," Narcissa hummed. "I believe I will take you up on that offer."

Narcissa then placed one of her delicate hands on Harry's toned chest and gently pushed him down on his back. She then swung a leg over him, straddling his waist and rubbing his new erection, revived when he witnessed the two witches sharing his cum, against her soaking quim. "Mmm, I'm going to enjoy this," she moaned, grasping his cock and guiding it inside of her.

She had not partaken in carnal pleasures since she and Harry ended their affair, the wedding and visiting her husband taking priority. Still it felt wonderful to be filled up by his manhood again. "Merlin I've missed this," Narcissa cried, further lowering her hips and sliding more of him into her pussy.

Harry could only grunt as the older witch began to ride him, enraptured by the familiar yet long missed sight of Narcissa's naked mature body, particularly her still firm and bountiful breasts and how they moved in response to her pleasure seeking movements. However, the sight of these fleshing mounds and their erotic movements were soon blocked by white stocking clad thighs and a very wet vagina. "I know you'd rather be watching her tits bounce," came the voice of his new wife. "But it is MY wedding night, and I will not be neglected."

Harry merely chucked as he placed his hands on Daphne's hips to guide her closer to his mouth. "Anything you wish, my dear," he promised, before he began tasting his wife's sweet nectar.

Daphne and Narcissa moaned simultaneously, as Harry's tongue and cock worked their magic on the two pureblood witches. They began eagerly grinding their hips against the part of the young man currently pleasuring them, Narcissa moaning in joy as her long empty cavern was once again filled by her favourite lover while Daphne hummed in delight as her new husband's tongue wormed its way through her nether lips and around her sensitive clit.

Narcissa had always thought of herself as a poised woman, always in control of herself in any given situation. Harry, however had always brought out something in her, something needier. She had missed his presence after they ended their affair, but it wasn't until she had his cock in her for the first time in so long that she realised how much her body craved his. She sought to maintain her steady rhythm as she continued to ride his manhood, but the longer she spent with him inside her, the harder it was to not give in to her primal need, and soon her control had given way for wild thrashing as she furiously fucked the prone man. "OH Merlin, yes," she cried, bottoming out. "Oh Merlin… I've missed this."

Daphne shot a superior smirk at the older witch. She was glad she could do this for Narcisa who had helped her find happiness with her husband, but at the same time, the quintessential Slytherin couldn't help but enjoy how the perfect pureblood wife that was Narcissa Malfoy acted so wantonly as she rode the much younger man. Not that the newlywed could blame her, as Daphne's husband was playing her like he played Quidditch, and he was bringing to bear to the little tricks he had learned ever since they started having sex, combined from what he had learned under Narcissa's tutelage. She began to massage her sensitive breasts to further her stimulation as she quickly approached her peak. "Harry… ahh… oh yes… I'm… so close… so close… so… AHHHHHH," she cried as her husband's tongue and mouth brought her to completion, discharging her honey over his face.

Harry eagerly lapped up the juices expelled by his wife, ensuring her sweet nectar did not go to waste. However, he did not get as much as he would have liked, given that he would always crave Daphne's delicious juices, when she removed herself from his face and sat on the bed beside the still engaged lovers. He shot her a questioning glance and she returned it with a shaky smile, still a bit hazy from her orgasm, before nodding towards Narcissa, wordlessly telling him to focus on the guest to their marital bed. Harry nodded his agreement and turned his attentions back to Narcissa, placing a hand on the back of her neck to pull her down to meet him lying down, their lips crashing together.

Narcissa moaned into her lover's mouth as they kissed, delighted by the favour of his tongue and the sweetness left behind by the younger witch. She felt Harry move his hands south, grasping her hips as he increased his own rhythm, pounding her pussy with reckless abandon. His now furious pace sent her into overdrive, her ecstasy overwhelming her senses as she was quickly fucked over the edge. "Oh my… oh Merlin… Harry… don't stop… please… I'm so… so close… oh YEEEESSSSSSSSSSS," Narcissa screamed as her first orgasm in months wracked her body.

Harry groaned as Narcissa's climaxing walls tightened their hold around his cock, squeezing him in the way that he had always loved. Knowing he was close, he pulled his older lover towards him, cramming as much of his cock inside her as he could before he came, his manhood spurting his white seed inside the older witch. Narcissa hummed in pleasure, both from the after effect of her own climax and the long missed sensation of being filled with a large amount of Harry's sperm.

Daphne watched with arousal at the sight of the former lovers reaching completion, lazily stroking her own honeypot at they had fucked. "Enjoy that did you," she teased as Narcissa dismounted from Harry's manhood.

"Very much thank you," Narcissa said with the usual pureblood poise that was only offset by her nudity and the semen dribbling from her pussy.

"I'm glad to hear," the younger witch announced as her husband sat upright, looking at Daphne and wondering she had planned next. "Because I have something particularly in mind for the next event."

"Oh," Narcissa queried with a raised eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Daphne turned to Harry, who had been quiet since he finished inside Narcissa and allowed the two witches to run the show. "Harry, I know you said you don't care about me being a virgin, but I still can't help but feel guilty about giving my virginity away to some faceless and useless muggle when it should have gone to you," she told her husband.

Harry shook his head. "Daphne, you know it doesn't matter to me who got your virginity."

"I know," she responded. "And that just makes me feel worse. I wouldn't feel bad at all if you were some pureblood asshole who felt he was entitled to my virginity, but you're not and that makes me want to reward you even more. So that's why I've decided to give you the last piece of virginity I have."

Both Harry and Narcissa raised their eyebrows in shock as they realised what Daphne was referring to. "You don't mean…" said Narcissa trailing off.

Daphne nodded her head in confirmation. "I want you to take my anal virginity," she proclaimed, before her expression turned to teasing. "Or if you want even clearer instructions, I want you to fuck my ass."

Harry, who looked bewildered yet unmistakably turned on, remained silent as Narcissa looked at the younger blonde with an inquisitive gaze. "And tell me Mrs Potter, what should I be doing? I hope you don't expect me to allow that monster into any orifice it has not already penetrated."

Daphne, who secretly beamed with joy at being addressed as 'Mrs Potter' for the first time, simply pointed at Narcissa's semen dripping vagina. "You have my husband's seed, which is mine by rights," the younger witched declared. "I would have it back, thank you very much."

Narcissa gave the younger witch a sultry smirk and a roll of her eyes, realising what Daphne had in mind. She wordlessly laid down on the bed and allowed the younger blonde to climb on top of her, placing her face at the older witch's entrance while Daphne arranged her hip to hover over Narcissa's face. Once happy with how they were both arranged, the women wasted no further time and began licking each other's pussies.

Harry, meanwhile, had sat still as his wife and former lover arranged themselves and when it looked as though they had settled and began orally pleasing each other. He then moved from where he sat and moved to kneel behind his gorgeous wife, Narcissa's head now in between his knees. He spent a moment admiring the absolute perfection that was Daphne Potter's rear, caressing her cheeks before deftly sliding his finger into her puckered hole. He was surprised to see how easily the digit slid into her virgin orifice, even though it was almost painfully tight. "I cast a lubrication spell before you got here," came Daphne's voice from the older witch's crotch, explaining his ease of entrance.

Shaking his head in disbelief at his good fortune at having married such an attractive and adventurous woman, Harry removed his finger from Daphne's asshole, and placed the head of his once again revived member and slowly eased it through the witch's sphincter making her gasp. Certainly the lubrication spell did its trick and made it easier for Harry to slide his cock into her ass but he was still rather large and her opening was very small. "So… big…" murmured the bride. "Oh Merlin… so big…"

"Well, what did you expect," chided Narcissa. "You usually don't put things up there, and you went straight for something larger than the average penis."

"It feels… so big… oh Merlin," Daphne moaned, ignoring the older witch. "Merlin, I never thought… he'd feel… ah… this big."

Narcissa shook her head at the younger witch. "Mrs Potter this was your idea, and I must say, as your guest, I am currently feeling very neglected," she shot, pausing for a moment as she watched Harry slide more of his cock into his wife's asshole. "Kindly see to it."

Daphne, while still somewhat flustered with her husband's cock in her ass, nevertheless caught Narcissa's hint and went back to eating out the older witch, relishing the combined flavour of Narcissa's own honey and her husband's seed. And Narcissa's own tongue felt sensational against her own privates, masterfully touching everywhere she wanted and needed to be touch. Had she been able to think coherently, she would have remembered that Narcissa had educated Harry on the finer points of cunninglingus, however with a cock in her ass and a tongue in her pussy, she would be hard press to recall her own name, such was the pleasure she felt.

Harry began moving a bit faster inside his wife's asshole, desperate to move faster and increase the friction to further his pleasure, but unwilling to hurt Daphne. He needn't have worried as it didn't take long before Daphne, still focusing most of her attention on the older witch beneath, began moving her hips in response to this thrusts. Taking this as a signal, Harry began to increase his tempo, and soon he was ravaging her asshole, much to Daphne's pleasure and Narcissa's fascination, as the older woman had a first row seat to Harry's stiffness powerfully penetrating Daphne's tiny orifice.

"Look at you Daphne," Narcissa moaned snidely from underneath the younger witch. "Taking it up the ass like a Knockturn Alley whore."

"Says the woman eating the whore out while she devours another man's cum from your own cunt," Harry shot back, defending his wife while he hammered her asshole, causing her to moan into Narcissa's crotch.

Daphne mainly ignored the byplay between her husband and his former lover, concentrating on lapping every bit of her husband's cum still remaining in Narcissa's quim. Judging by the older witch's hums of pleasure against her own pussy, Daphne could only assume that Narcissa was enjoying her dedication. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain focused on her current task, as the ecstasy caused by Harry and Narcissa was steadily overwhelming her. The older witch underneath her seemed to sense this, as her husband kept furiously pounding her ass, Narcissa began using her fingers to penetrate deeply into Daphne's womanhood while using her tongue to stimulate her clit. It quickly proved too much for the younger blonde. "Oh… my… MERLIN…" Daphne screamed as she experienced the most intense orgasm she had ever felt in her brief yet fulfilling sex life, her juices coating Narcissa's face. "OH… Harry… Narcissa… oh fuck… so good…"

Harry almost sighed with relief as Daphne finally came, as he was having a difficult time holding off on his own peak. Her tight asshole had felt amazing around his cock, and he had had a hard time not coming then and there. When she finally did orgasm, he felt that he no longer needed hold back and he let lose his own climax. "Bloody hell Daphne…" he grunted in warning. "I'm… ah… going to cum."

"In me," Daphne moaned, clumsily fingering the older witch as she fought through the orgasmic haze. "In my ass… I want to feel it… in my ass."

His wife's words managed to set him off and his white seed spurted from Harry's cock, filling Daphne's bowels with his cum. Narcissa could only watch in mild fascination as a few streaks of cum escaped the younger witch's ass and dropped onto her face. She found it all to be unbelievably erotic and coupled with Daphne's uncoordinated assault on her nether regions, Narcissa knew she was close to her own orgasm. However, she was unprepared when a seemingly inspired Daphne slid two of her fingers into Narcissa's own asshole and she was surprised when it triggered a very intense orgasm. "OH MY…" she cried, her vaginal and anal walls tightening around Daphne's fingers. "AH… OH YES… Finger me… my ass… too…"

Harry removed his cock from his wife's ass and pulled away from where the two women remained engaged, watching as his older lover vibrated in pleasure as she came. He continued to watch as both Daphne and Narcissa slow down, before his new wife stop and simply rolled off of Narcissa and onto her back, her bountiful breasts heaving erotically with laboured breaths. Narcissa's own breasts, not as big as Daphne's yet just as firm and no less enticing to watch as the older witch sought to catch her breath. "Well that was fun," Harry stated. "Certainly made my wedding night memorable."

The two women laugh. "I should think so," chuckled Narcissa tiredly. "I'm so glad I could help in that endeavour."

"It was my idea," Daphne shot weakly, before shooting a stern look at her new husband. "But don't think for a second that this is going to be a regular occurrence."

At that moment, Harry felt that discretion was the better part of valour and chose not to mention about Daphne's earlier comment about possible threesomes in the future. Gesturing down to his crotch, which was still very erect, he said "Well that stamina potion is still working, so if this isn't going to be a regular thing, better make the most of it."

The two pureblood witches, their skin flush with arousal and their naked bodies covered with sweat simply shot a knowing look at each other, before they turned their faces to the sole male in the room, their tired expressions shifting to predatory in a mere instant. Harry merely smirked as the naked beauties prowled over to him. Sure this may not be a regular thing, but even so, he was definitely going to enjoy being married to Daphne.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and remember to review.


End file.
